


Amity

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Thranduil’s well taken care of.





	Amity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for pttucker’s “Randy Thrandy [kiss lazily]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“And, of course, you must check the shipment of Dorwinion wine.”

Lindir nods and waits for the next item on his itinerary, but Erestor must be finished, because nothing else comes. Erestor’s gaze remains firmly fixed on his desk, a long parchment unfurled across it and his quill busily scratching out new words. Lindir has his list of daily tasks already memorized, but on occasions where they have such esteemed guests, it’s particularly important to coordinate his day with Erestor’s. As Lindir turns for the door of Erestor’s office, Erestor calls, “Oh, and could you check in with King Thranduil? I believe he should have everything already that we could possibly provide, but you know how things will be if he is not catered to.”

After the Woodland Realm delegation’s last visit, Lindir knows all too well. Worse, any failure on the part of the staff will reflect poorly on Lord Elrond, and Lindir would never want that. He promises, “I will do so,” and Erestor nods his thanks.

There are many guests filling the many spare rooms of Imladris, and Lindir keeps a peripheral toll of all of them as he passes down the halls. Nothing is out of place just yet—it’s still early in the morning, and even if wood elves are a little... different... they’re still _elves_. Having had a group of dwarves through only last year, Lindir knows what true horrors guests can prove. As rowdy as the Woodland Realm delegation brags to be, they’ve yet to be caught publicly bathing in the fountains. 

King Thranduil’s chambers are on the highest level—the largest, most luxurious accommodations that Imladris could provide, nicer, even, than Lord Elrond’s. Elrond has always left given the best of things to others before himself. It’s one of the many qualities Lindir admires in him. Hopefully, King Thranduil has found the sprawling, lavish quarters to his liking.

At the end of the corridor, Lindir knocks curtly on the door. There’s a moment’s pause, and then a muffled voice drawls through, “Come in.”

For a brief moment, Lindir hesitates—the voice sounds almost tired, and Lindir would hate to disturb a guest’s rest. But he was given an order, and so he obeys. He cracks the door open and slips inside, dipping immediately into a bow.

When he rises, his eyes widen around the edges. King Thranduil is indeed in bed, and he isn’t alone.

Lounging back on a nest of pillows, King Thranduil lies on his back, naked as far as Lindir can see—his toned chest and lean hips are completely visible right down to his crotch, where the blanket just barely obscures his lap. His arms are spread out, and another elf is using the left one for a pillow. Honey-haired and youthful, the elf has one hand on his king’s stomach, his lithe figure tucked close against King Thranduil’s side. He spares a single look at Lindir, then continues leaving a trail of fleeting kisses along King Thranduil’s throat. Two other elves, one male and one female, are curled up on King Thranduil’s right, still fast asleep. Lindir didn’t even know it was possible to fit so many beings in one bed.

It isn’t until King Thranduil asks, “Well?” that Lindir snaps back to attention. He can feel his cheeks heating up, but he tries not to betray his embarrassment. He tries not to look at King Thranduil’s company at all. But looking at King Thranduil is every bit as bad—with the distraction of his crown and robes stripped away, it’s horribly obvious how incredibly _handsome_ he is. His clear blue eyes bore into Lindir, and his bow lips quirk into a languid grin.

Lindir clears his throat and all but squeaks out, “I, ah... apologize if I interrupted you, my lord. I simply wanted to offer my, ah... services... should you need anything.” Given the circumstances, that’s terrible wording. But Lindir can’t think of a better way to put it and so just clamps his jaw shut.

With a feline smirk, King Thranduil gives Lindir an appraising look, sweeping him from head to foot. The elf at his side chuckles and curls tighter against him, tilting up and mewling at him. King Thranduil glances down to brush a lazy kiss over his lips, and the elf practically glows. He returns to happily mouthing at his king’s gorgeous body, and Lindir fights not to faint.

King Thranduil finally answers, “I believe I have enough service here. ...But you may bring breakfast for five.”

 _Five_. Lindir doesn’t even want to guess where the fourth lover is hiding. He bows so low that his hair spills over his shoulders to brush the floor, and then he hurriedly excuses himself. As he heads off towards the kitchens, he decides that Erestor better take over King Thranduil’s service for the duration of his stay.


End file.
